


Hollywood AD Revisited - The Slash and Splash Scene

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: It's all in the way Mulder asked, "What are you doing now, sir?"





	Hollywood AD Revisited - The Slash and Splash Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Hollywood A.D. Revisited - The Slash and Splash scene by Goddess Michele

Hollywood A.D. Revisited - The Slash and Splash scene  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: June 26, 2001  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: snippet  
Rating: PG13 implied m/m  
Status: done  
Spoilers: Hollywood A.D.  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel:part of the Revisitations series  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: It's all in the way Mulder asked, "What are you doing now, sir?"

* * *

"Really?" Fox Mulder was amused by the Scully's suggestion that Tea Leoni might find him attractive, but he was intrigued by the thought of Shandling.

The phone beeped in his ear, and he realized he had left Skinner on hold after mistaking him for Scully and generally embarrassing the hell out of himself.

"Hey, Scully, I gotta go. Breakfast?"

"Call me when you get up. Good night, Mulder."

Mulder pressed the button on the phone that would transfer him to the second line, and chalked up the damp palms to excess steam from the bath.

"Sir? Uh-"

"Mulder." Skinner's voice was silky smooth and dangerous sounding.

"Um, Scully says hi?" It came out as a question, and his voice wavered on the last word. 'The Skinman' was not pleased, and he knew it.

"Mulder, my bath is getting cold-"

"Uh, right, sir. The bath-I should let you go-"

"Mulder-" That tone again, the one that could freeze your blood in your veins or stiffen your cock in your pants. Mulder wasn't wearing pants, but the voice was having an effect nevertheless.

"Fox, you have two minutes to get down here."

Skinner heard splashing on the other end of the line, and ninety seconds later there was a knock on his door.

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
